Un rayo de luz en la oscuridad
by musaUreste
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si musa nunca hubiera conocido a las winx? ¿y si ella esta en la dimensión omega junto con Baltor? ¿y si ella no fuera como la conocemos en la historia? esta situado después de la segunda temporada, alerta spoilers.
1. traller

Ya no aguanto mas este dolor, quiero morir pero debo matar al bien o si no el morirá y no quiero eso, el dice que es el motivo por el que nací para hacer el ultimo deseo de la familia realidad. Desgraciadamente me encariñe con el enemigo sin notarlo hasta ahora, que está enfrente de mi agonizando junto con ellos protegiendo al bien, que lastima que ya no los vuelva a ver porque este es el adiós. Solo quisiera tener su perdón y su comprensión antes de que los ojos se cierren y nunca se vuelvan a abrir.

Todo ya estaba escrito en aquella profecía que se me fue destinada eh tratado de evitar que se haga realidad durante 19 años pero no se puede huir del destino, solo he podido posponerlo así que es hora de enfrentar mi profecía:

**"En el nacimiento de dos bebes, dos poderes tendrán, bien y mal juntos no estarán,**

**Una oscuridad infinita destruirá un reino y dejara a una princesa sin amor.**

**El mal traicionara y se arrepentirá, al momento de remediar un error.**

**De dos almas una se perderá, un perdón se tendrá y la vida regresara,**

**Solo si en palabras dices la verdad y un sacrificio noble se cumple.** "

Nunca la entendí hasta ahora.

Ya es momento que se haga realidad…

El momento de decir adiós.


	2. introducción

Ya hace tiempo se escribió una profecía que fue hecha para mí, solo que no sé, lo que signifique, he estado evitando durante 10 años que se haga realidad esparciendo el mal y dando razones para que me llevaran a la dimensión omega y lo logre, cuando tenía 11 años junto con las dos únicas personas que he confiado en mi vida los cuales son Baltor y Jared. Baltor fue en un tiempo atrás un gran hechicero y estuvo a punto de gobernar la dimensión mágica si no fuera por la culpa de la muy famosa **compañía de la luz**, él y yo fuimos criados por las tres hechiceras por tener poderes que pasaban los suyos, él no es un humano de verdad él fue creado por una parte de la llama del dragón, Jared a él y a mí nos encerraron a los 11 años, él es un hechicero y en estos 5 años de condena que hemos pasado juntos los tres entrenábamos y aprendíamos de Baltor. Y bueno yo, cuando nací estaba al borde de la muerte si no hubiera sido por el poder que me sedaron mis amas yo hubiera muerto, la razón por la que estaba en ese estado crítico era porque nací siendo mita hada y mitad hechicera algo que jamás se había visto.

Hace 4 años una la serpiente que cuida que nadie salga de su capsula de hielo, nos tomó por sorpresa y congelo a Jared primero por intentar salvarme después corrí como nunca en mi vida hasta que me di cuenta que Baltor ya no estaba a mi lado, entonces me detuve para ver si lo habían congelado y estaba en lo cierto no menos de un kilómetro lo habían congelado entonces la vi y retome mi camino solo que otra me sorprendió de frente y me aprisiono en la prisión de hielo.

Desde ese entonces ya no pude salir del encierro, solo espero y haya pasado tiempo mucho tiempo desde ese entonces para que la profecía no se cumpla por ahora. Ojala y no llegue un incompetente y nos libere a los tres, eso sería un suicidio.


	3. Así que Baltor ¿verdad?

Cierto día tres hermanas las cuales eran hechiceras pertenecían a un grupo hecho e integrado por ellas llamado "LAS TRIX" las cuales son criminales de alto riego tanto que decidieron enviaras a la dimensión omega por atacar a Alfea, dominar torres de nubes y destruir fontana roja al poder obtener la llama del drago, su otro crimen fue escapar de su prisión pasada llamada roca luz y ser siervas de lord darkar pero gracias a un grupo llamado las winx integrado por 5 chicas junto acompañadas de 5 chicos estos eran especialistas pudieron detenerlo, acusa de eso las trix fueron condenadas en la dimensión omega.

= En una nave cerca de la dimensión omega =

- Está todo listo, preparándose para expulsión en la dimensión omega –dijo un guardia-

- No, no la dimensión omega no –dijo un prisionero aterrorizado-

- Tranquilo no eres tan malo para eso–dijo otro guardia-

- Expulsión en tres, dos, uno – dijo oprimiendo un botón-

De la nave salieren tres capsulas destinadas a aterrizar a la dimensión omega. Cuando tocaron el suelo las capsulas se rompieron dejando ver tres estatuas de hielo, en una de ellas apareció una grieta y poco a poco hasta que se llegó a romper de ahí salió una joven de aproximada mente unos 19 años de cabello blanco amarrado de una cola, tez blanca, delgada y ojos azules con unas sombras azules, esta es nombrada Icy.

- Pensaban congelarme a mí cuando soy más fría que el hielo –observa el lugar- genial la dimensión omega será mejor despertarlas- dijo acercándose las otras estatuas de hielo- Stormy, Darcy despierten! -  
De una estatua salió una joven de cabellos entre castaño y rubio este estaba suelto, tez blanca, con ojos cafés, esta era nombrada Darcy

Y de la otra salió una joven de cabello gris con forma de una nube, de ojos morados, tez blanca.

- ¿En dónde diablos estamos? – Dijo Stormy-

- Hermanas, estamos en la dimensión omega donde los peores de los peores criminales se encuentran – pronuncio Icy con cara de orgullo-

- Apuesto que todas en torre de nubes están hablando de nosotras – menciono Stormy con orgullo-

Hermanas recuerden a lo que hemos venido –dijo Darcy con algo de molestia-

Darcy tiene razón hay que apresurarnos si no nunca terminaremos -

- Entonces que estamos esperando-dijo Stormy-

- Gruaaaaa!- se escuchó el rugido arriba de ellas, cuando miran hacia arriba y pudieron observar a un dragón con forma de serpiente de color blanca.

- Pero qué demonios es eso!? – Dijo Icy

- Debe ser cosa de la vigilancia- contesto Darcy con tranquilidad-

- Y que estamos esperando corramos antes de que nos atrape –dijo Stormy viendo que se acercaba la serpiente-

Y así comenzaron a correr Stormy lanzaba ataques en uno que otro momento para retrazarla, pero ya se estaban cansando las tres y la serpiente las alcanzaba más rápido.

- Si seguimos a este paso nos va a atrapar –dijo Darcy corriendo.

Al dar otro paso las tres caen en un precipicio y al caer enfrente suyo encuentra una estatua de hielo, se iban a acercar para ver quién era pero la serpiente ya estaba a unos cuantos metros de ellas.

- Lo mejor será que descongeles y entregárselo a la serpiente para poder tener tiempo de escapar-menciono Stormy parando de correr-

Entonces hagámoslo-dijo acercándose a la estatua de hielo- He tu cubito de hielo despierta!-entonces en la estatua aparece una grieta enorme y de ahí varias van apareciendo que este se rompa y de ahí sale un señor más alto que las tres con cabello del mismo color de Darcy e ojos azules- lo siento pero si no eres tu somos nosotras- dijo poniéndose de tras de, el junto con sus hermanas mientras lo empujaban para que quedara enfrente de la serpiente.

Entonces este abre los ojos, al ver a la serpiente lanzo un conjuro a la serpiente haciendo que se aleje de él y empezando a tronarse los huesos del cuello. Al verlo hacer eso las tres se quedaron asombradas y felices a la vez.

- Con que tú eres Baltor?-dijo Darcy con una tabla en las manos la cual callo en el suelo al ser rota la prisión de hielo-

- Quien más podría ser, ahora la pregunta es quienes son ustedes?-pregunto sin ninguna expresión en el rostro, ni en la voz.


	4. A buscarlos

- Quien más podría ser ahora la pregunta es quienes son ustedes?-pregunto sin ninguna expresión en el rostro, ni en la voz.

- Somos Icy, Darcy e Stormy- las presento Icy- Nuestras antepasadas son las tres antiguas hechiceras para ser exactas-

Baltor quedo sorprendido pero no lo demostró, ahora se preguntaba así mismo como es posible que ellas ya hayan llegado a la dimensión omega para ser un trio de jóvenes claro no tanto porque sus únicos compañeros entraron más jóvenes a los 11 años, aparte no les creía cuando le dijeron que sus antepasadas eran sus creadoras- Que es lo que quieren? -

- De que está hablando -

- No lose tal vez no nos crea -

Entonces esto hará que nos crea -en su mano aparéese un pergamino- he! Baltor ten esto –se lo avienta al nombrado y este lo agarra, lo abre y lo empieza a leer-

Lo que decía el pergamino:

Baltor si este pergamino te lo dieron tres chicas significa que ya es hora de comenzar el plan que creamos para que la dimensión mágica este en sus manos. Es hora de que tu y ella salgan de su prisión, su misión ahora es obtener todos los hechizos de la dimensión mágica así tú te aras más poderoso y podrás dominar todo maxis.

Pero no se te olvide has todo lo que puedas para que no se cumpla la profecía, si no morirás al igual que ella.

- Bueno al parecer ustedes han hecho un gran trabajo al entregarme este mensaje, ahora la pregunta es si quieren trabajar con migo para poder dominar toda la dimensión magia? - dijo levantando un poco el tono de voz.

- Porque no, así podríamos salir de aquí -menciono relajada Darcy

- Está bien pero nosotras no aremos el trabajo sucio para que luego nos traiciones-advirtió Stormy.

- Como creen que aria tal cosa, entonces es un trato? -

- Es un trato -

- Y ahora como saldremos de aquí? -

- Es cierto de aquí nadie ha podido salir jamás ¿sabes cómo podremos salir de aquí? -

- Por supuesto solo que antes de salir necesito encontrar a dos personas muy importantes que nos ayudaran -

- Y quienes son esas personas tan importantes? -

- Son con las cuales he pasado 8 años de condena -

- De quien estará hablando? -

- Quien sabe pero si se propuso encontrarlos deben ser muy poderosos -

-*Donde estarás mago inútil de mierda*-iba pensando Baltor mientas caminaba, hasta que pudo ver una estatua se hielo la cual reconoció en menos de un minuto y por tal hallazgo se formó una sonrisa de medio lado-*te encontré* Icy podrás liberar a esta persona al igual y como lo hiciste con migo?-

La nombrada se puso en frente de la estatua y chasqueo los dedos y se fue formando una grieta enorme en la estatua hasta tal grado que se rompió y de ahí e pudo ver a un joven de unos 19 años de ojos amarillos y cabello azul (n/a: igual que en la serie) al cual le pertenecía el nombre de Jared.

- Valla al fin se te da el lujo de liberarme no crees que te tardaste mucho?-dijo este tronándose los huesos del cuello y de las manos.

- Aun que me duela decirlo yo tampoco pude liberarme fue ella quien lo hiso - dijo señalando a Icy.

- Y quienes son ellas? - pregunto dudoso.

- Son sucesoras de las tres antiguas hechiceras, chicas él es Jared es mago y es mi aprendiz llego aquí cuando tenía 11 años de edad al igual que la otra persona que buscamos - cuando termino de decir aquello se podían ver las caras de sorpresa de las trix pudo ver que su compañero empezó a caminar- a donde crees que vas?- pregunto molesto.

- A que más, voy a ir a buscarla - dijo sin dejar de caminar - Oigan hágannos un favor necesito que nos ayuden a encontrar a una joven de cabello negro peinado con dos coletas largas ojos azules y de tez blanca demasiado diría yo - dijo Jared.

- Porque es necesario encontrarla? – pregunto Stormy molesta.

- Cuando hayamos salido de aquí se los diremos cuando sea necesario, así que les recomiendo empezar rápido para poder salir de aquí de una buena vez - dijo caminando hacia una estatua de hielo.

-Vamos a ayudarles, así será más rápido -

Y así se la pasaron buscando durante hora y media hasta que de repente se escuchó…

- La encontré!- grito Jared con entusiasmos y alegría.


	5. Te encontramos

- La encontré!- grito Jared con entusiasmos y alegría.

Al escuchar eso los demás se acercaron a él y vieron una estatua de hielo pero esta estaba más congelada que todas las demás.

- Al fin- murmuro Baltor mientras en su rostro se formaba una sonrisa de medio lado- Icy ya sabes que hacer -

- Hmp, con gusto-se puso en frente de la estatua y chasqueo los dedos y se fue formando una grieta enorme en la estatua hasta tal grado que se rompió, de ahí se pudo ver a la joven que estaban buscando (con la misma descripción que estaba antes).

- Buenos días, valla no te recordaba así de pálida - bromeo Jared - tal vez sea porque no hay sol aquí y no hemos comido durante 4 años por estar congelados -

- O tal vez sea porque soy así - menciono la joven - conque ya es hora de que salgamos de aquí? - pregunto con ironía

- ya que te encontramos podremos salir de aquí – dijo muy cortante Baltor.

Entonces la joven se percata de la presencia de las trix y se queda con la mirada fija claro esto fue percatado por Jared y Baltor que no le tomo importancia y empezó a caminar en cambio Jared decidió decirle lo que savia.

- Ellas son las sucesoras de las tres antiguas hechiceras - contesto Jared - Y sus nombres no los sé –dijo con intrigacion mientras volteaba a ver alas trix - me los podían decir junto con su edad y poder? - pregunto mientras empezaba a caminar junto con la joven de coletas negras.

- Icy 19 años, mi poder es el hielo -

- Darcy 19 años, mi poder es la hipnosis -

- Yo no tengo la menor intención de decirte nada sobre mí -

- Si no lo haces no sabremos cómo ayudarte para que te hagas más fuerte -

- No es necesario que te lo diga Jared sabes muy bien que yo sé todo sobre las personas de la dimensión mágica - paro un segundo tomo aire y continuo - ella es Stormy 19 años y su poder es el trueno -

- Valla! Aun congelada sabes todo - dijo Jared con ironía.

- Y cómo es que sabes eso?- pregunto Icy con intriga.

- Se mas de ustedes pero no le tomo mucha importancia y sobre tu pregunta no tengo la más mínima intención de decírtelo, así que camina más rápido porque casi llegamos a nuestro objetivo y tú serás de mucha utilidad -

- No crees que deberías compartir tal información conmigo?-susurro Jared para él y la joven.

- Luego te lo diré-susurro para él.

- Oye por cierto quien eres tu? - menciono Stormy molesta.

- No tengo la menor intención de contestar tú pregunta -contesto cortante.

- Pero si tú sabes sobre nosotras, tenemos mínimo derecho a saber tu nombre - dijo Darcy ya harta de la actitud de a joven.

-Entonces se detiene y suspira- Musa, mi nombre es musa- cuando termino de decir retomo el camino.

- *Musa… me suena ese nombre pero de donde lo abre escuchado*- pensaba Darcy hasta que se dio cuenta que todos pararon de caminar.

- Señoritas aquí está el portal de Andros - dijo refiriéndose a las trix.

- Se ve muy resistente - dijo Stormy pensativa.

- Solo hay que hacerle un pequeño oyó si logro llevar mi energía hasta aquí podre derribarlo -

- No digas más chicas ahora - dijo Icy muy creídamente mientras lanzaban un ataque al portal pero al momento de estar unos cuantos centímetros del centro del portal una barrera regresa el ataque pero con más poder haciendo que las trix cayeran al suelo y una luz blanca resplandeciera en todo el lugar mientras una serpiente se acercaba.

- Mmm… no les fue muy bien con su magia-dijo Jared con cierto tono burlón.

- Tengo una idea- dijo Icy mientras se levantaba y veía a la serpiente- OYE SERPIENTE DE HIELO ESTAMOS AQUÍ! -

- Pero que estas asiendo? - reprocho Stormy mientras las tres empezaban a correr siendo perseguidas por la serpiente directo al portal entonces Icy empieza a volar y pone un escudo de hielo - vamos serpiente trae todo el hielo que quieras - dijo Icy mientras el ataque de la serpiente se desviaba e iba directo el centro del portal - ahora ataquen con todas sus fuerzas - entonces Darcy y Stormy se ponen a su lado y empiezan a lanzar un ataque al centro del portal.

A los pocos segundos el poder que cubría el portal desapareció y Baltor se acercó al centro, se arrodillo y le dijo a Icy - perfecto, me gusta tu estilo-

- El tuyo tampoco está mal Baltor - respondió Icy

- Soy yo o ella le está coqueteando a Baltor - le susurro Jared a musa.

- No eres tú, ella le está coqueteando - respondió musa en un susurro también.

- Esto va hacer divertido - dijo Jared con una sonrisa de medio lado.

- Eso no importa, lo importante es salir de aquí e impedir la profecía - dijo cortante musa.

Mientras ellos se susurraban, Baltor empiezo a acumular energía en su mano y aparece un torbellino al otro lado del portal donde se encuentran las sirenas guardianas.

=en Andros=

Las sirenas presencian la escena en shock porque del torbellino salían bolas color azul hasta que una dijo:

- Miren el portal omega alguien está tratando de escapar haa! - una bola le callo haciendo que pierda la conciencia mientras aparece la marca de valtor en su cuello (la misma marca de la serie) entonces de sus cuerpos salen sus "almas" y se dirigen al torbellino donde son succionadas por valtor al entrar en su mano.

=en la dimensión omega=

- Ahora que ellas son mis siervas, yo tengo su poder -

- Como es que los chicos siempre tienen siervos -

- No lose pero tenemos que conseguir algunos -

- He tranquilas tener siervos es lo menos importante ahí cosas más impre - fue interrumpido por Baltor.

- Andros es mío! - dijo levantándose, serrando su mano y levantando los brazos mientras hace una esfera de energía negra.

- *Para eso me interrumpió?*-pensaba Jared con cara de aburrimiento - yo si fuera ustedes me alejaría de ahí - grito para que escucharan las trix.

Entonces en un momento a otro Baltor aventó la esfera de energía en el centro del portal pero gracias a musa que en un instante saco a las trix de ahí y las llevo en donde estaba hace unos instantes con Jared.

- Valla musa no pese que te importara que murieran ahí jejeje-

- No me importa pero si Baltor no las ha matado es porque deben de ser un tanto fuertes-

- Ni creas que te agradeceremos por sacarnos de ahí nosotras nos sabemos cuidar solas –grito Stormy.

- Pues no lo parece pequeña – dijo Jared con burla.

- Como que pequeña tengo 19 años -

- A si, entonces cuánto tiempo perdimos congelados?-

- estuvimos 4 años congelados –

- JA! Yo ya tengo 20 años así que, si eres pequeña! –

- CALLATE Y VENGAN TODOS YA ES HORA DE SALIR DE AQUI! –grito Baltor

- valla estar congelado sí que lo ha puesto muy sensible – dijo mientras las trix y maltor se iban.

- Jared –le llamo musa

- sí que pasa? –

- de que lo quieres de bambú o de roble? -

- mmm… de roble porque ahora debe estar muy caro el de bambú… OYE! –grito indignado

- hahaha –rio mientras caminaba en la misma dirección que Baltor y las trix

-*aparecer sigo siendo el único con el que se permite ser como es*-pensó mientras seguía a musa.

=afuera de la dimensión omega=

-Al fin libres!- Grito Jared


End file.
